


A Vacation with Team Free Will

by sexier_in_enochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Cas, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexier_in_enochian/pseuds/sexier_in_enochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is newly fallen from Heaven and living with the Winchesters. It's now up to Dean to teach Cas all about being human, and the pair go on an exotic vacation with Sam and Gabriel. Dean is afraid of flying and turns to Cas for comfort during the distressing flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping Trip

“Dean, I don’t understand why this errand is necessary. I am perfectly comfortable in this trenchcoat.”

“ _Five years_ , Cas. You’ve been wearing the trenchcoat five years. You’re a human now – so you gotta change your clothes more often than that from here on out, okay? Put that damn thing in the laundry. And you can’t just mojo yourself clean anymore, you gotta start taking showers. “

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean from the passenger seat of the Impala. He crossed his arms across his chest and then stared grumpily out of the window. He loved that trenchcoat, especially since Dean had once saved it as a memento when he had believed Cas was dead. It had almost become a symbol of their profound bond, and meant far more to Cas than a simple item of clothing now. Maybe at the store he could convince Dean to let him purchase thirty more of these coats – he felt uneasy about the notion of wearing something completely different.

Meanwhile, Dean breathed out a laugh at Cas’s childlike body language. For a centuries old former Angel of the Lord, he had a real naivety to him when it came to human interactions and habits. Dean had to admit he found it endearing – how Cas could smite the hell out of demons, literally, and then be struck with terror at the concept of sleeping with a woman or cooking a meal. Dean was looking forward to teaching Cas everything he knew. He never told anyone, but he had had secret fantasies about Cas living with them in their bunker, wearing plaid, maybe even a leather jacket, hunting, shooting guns, drinking beer and becoming more at ease with himself and humans. Now that Cas had his own room in the bunker, it was at least halfway to coming true, and Dean could hardly wait. He could maybe even introduce Cas to his favourite classic rock bands.

First thing’s first, though – and Dean pulled up at the clothing store.

“Come on, Cas,” he instructed firmly.

Cas reluctantly stepped out of the vehicle with a still icy atmosphere to him. When he got nearer and walked alongside of Dean, the hunter slung an arm over Cas’s shoulders at an attempt to appease him.

“Look, Cas, you know we’re going on vacation tomorrow – you can’t wear the trenchcoat when you’re lying on a beach in the Bahamas! Trust me.”

Inside the store Dean took the lead, selecting casual clothes for hunting days and the Caribbean nightlife; jeans, shirts, t-shirts, a couple of plaid items – he couldn’t resist – and summer clothes he thought would look on Cas’s body (he still had to get used to the strange fact that wasn’t a vessel anymore, this was really just _Cas_ ). As Dean dashed to each rack, he ordered Cas to wander off and pick out a bunch of underwear – there was no way Dean was gonna make those decisions for him – and when Cas returned he thrust the chosen apparel at him.

“Go in one of those rooms and try these on. Make it quick, we gotta go pack tonight.”

Cas sifted through the items first, his nose scrunching a little at the sight of the plaid, much to Dean’s disappointment. But regardless, he padded down the narrow corridor and into the dressing room. Dean took a seat outside the doorway, pulling out his cellphone.

_That was easier than I thought, Sammy. Maybe we’re finally gonna be rid of that damn trenchcoat!_

Dean sent the text to his little brother, knowing full well that he would never do that. The trenchcoat was pretty sentimental to him too. But he wasn’t gonna let Sam know that. His brother and Gabriel would never let him live it down if they knew he had once slept with that coat under his pillow, stricken with grief over Cas’s apparent death. No one knew about that, including Cas himself.

Dean waited, fidgeting, but no reply came. Sam was probably getting it on with Gabriel as usual, or they were cooking together, arguing over whether to have salad and fruit or cake and candy, eventually compromising on one of each, knowing how opposite they were and making room to accommodate for it. Sam was happy, and that made Dean unbelievably happy. Since Gabriel was the one responsible for it, Dean couldn’t help but like him, despite his cocky, snarky attitude that rivaled Dean’s own. Gabriel was still an archangel, but since Heaven had been taken over, his powers had weakened. He still enjoyed snapping his fingers and making things happen from time to time though.

Then, Dean’s train of thought screeched to a halt when Cas stepped out of his little booth to present himself to Dean. Dean looked up, speechless, jaw slightly agape. Cas was wearing a black t-shirt which clung to him in the right way, dark blue jeans slung low around his hips, and a navy and red plaid shirt, left open to reveal his toned physique, no longer completely disguised beneath his holy tax accountant uniform. He looked amazing. Dean felt a familiar stirring in his lower region, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, arms moving to hide his crotch, eyes roaming slowly over Cas’s body. This was the one time he could get away with checking out the former angel without it looking suspicious – he was merely examining the outfit, nothing more. Certainly not getting a boner over how great Cas looked or anything. Dean managed a weak smile and nod, knowing he would have to give Cas his verdict without seeming too excited. He would have a hard time doing that – quite literally.

“Uh, yeah… you, uh- well… ‘s good, Cas. Awesome.”

_Real smooth, Dean. Nailed it._


	2. Educating Cas

During the drive back, Dean found his inner monologue carrying out a little summary of the shopping trip. Cas had turned out to actually like the plaid shirts, explaining that he enjoyed the texture of the fabric – proceeding to stroke along Dean’s own plaid-wrapped arm as if to test that Dean’s was just as soft as his own. Cas had demonstrated all of the outfits Dean picked out, and the hunter had found himself getting more and more flustered each time, especially when Cas had deemed it acceptable to model the underpants for Dean too. Dean had stopped him quickly enough, pushing him back into the concealment of his dressing room, but Dean’s cheeks had burned red for a pretty long time after the ordeal. Dean made a mental note to teach Cas about boundaries. It was something Dean was used to, but if Cas tried it with anyone else he might be thrown back into the mad house. Anyway, it had been a lot more of the former angel Dean had expected to see, but he realized he wasn’t complaining about it. It had been pretty exciting. _But definitely not arousing. No, he definitely wasn’t gay for Cas. Not Dean Winchester._  
  
They entered the bunker again to be reunited with the small archangel wearing an inside-out shirt and a suspiciously messy-haired Sam, and the team collaborated to pack things for the vacation. It was surprisingly quick, since Gabriel decided it would be a good time to snap his fingers and make it happen in an instant; after they had all chosen what to bring with them, of course.

The evening dragged along slowly, the boys knowing they should sleep early and drive to the airport in the small hours of the morning, but they were equally excited about the well-earned trip, and Gabriel liked to avoid using the powers of portability and induced sleep since it required a generous amount of power, which was in short supply these days. Dean was settled comfortably in his chair in the living room, an arm slung over the back, beer bottle in hand. On the couch, Sam and Gabriel were cuddled up close despite Dean’s teasing, alternating between watching Dr. Sexy MD (Gabriel had managed to get Sam into it, much to Dean’s enjoyment) and falling in and out of light sleep, which Gabriel was now able to do too. Cas was nowhere to be seen. Then, as if in reply to Dean’s wondering, there was a commotion from the kitchen; the sound of pots and metal pans tumbling from the cupboard all at once. Dean jumped and raised from his chair, following the racket into the next room. He found Cas picking the items up and examining them slowly, tilting his head in that familiar, clueless way when he couldn’t quite grasp something.

“Cas, what the hell are you doing?”

“I don’t understand why you require so many utensils for cooking, Dean. How many purposes can they all serve? In all my years watching humans, the culinary arts have always escaped my comprehension.”

“You made us those awesome sandwiches when we hunted Dick Roman.”

“That had no call for these objects and the use of heating machinery.”

“Ovens, Cas.”

Cas nodded slowly and lowered the sieve. He turned to face the green-eyed hunter.

“I wish to cook something, Dean. Will you help me?”

“We already had dinner. I made you a burger, remember?”

Cas’s lips twitched into a half-smile as he recalled how good Dean’s version of a hamburger was. Better than the hundreds he had consumed that time Famine had touched him. It was a little piece of Heaven, metaphorically speaking.

“We can bake a pie,” Cas suggested.

Dean paused, raising his eyebrows in intrigue. Huh. If there was ever a food of Cas’s that Dean would try, pie would be it. Dean found himself persuaded, and helped Cas gather the ingredients.

“What flavour of pie do you wanna make, Cas?”

Cas’s eyes met Dean’s own, and the former angel deadpanned. “ _Pie_ flavour.”

Dean paused, searching Cas’s blue eyes, trying to decipher whether he was being deliberately obtuse. When the search yielded no clue that he was, Dean looked skywards and sighed.

“Normally you put something like meat or fruit into a pie. I think you’ll like cherry, Cas. God knows I do. I’d book a room with a goddamn cherry pie.”

They began throwing the ingredients together, making a mess of the kitchen, flour billowing out of the bowl and making them cough, and Dean then glanced across to notice that Cas had a spot of flour brushed across his nose. Dean couldn't help but let out a laugh, eyes crinkling a little at the edges, and reached to wipe the flour away. As if a spell had been cast, there was brief moment when both men stopped what they were doing and almost froze, lost in each other’s eyes, smiling contentedly. The spell broke when their hands touched in the mixing bowl, a red tinge quickly creeping across the former seraph’s cheeks.

The rest of the exercise was completed without incident, pie in oven, and Dean realized Cas was pretty easy to teach. He may be naïve, but he was intelligent, like out-of-this-world intelligent, and had a seemingly endless knowledge of almost everything in the world. Dean felt proud of himself for adding to that knowledge, and that Cas turned to Dean as his tutor on all things human. He immediately began regretting that decision when he had the incredibly awkward task of teaching Cas how to use the shower.

Dean was in his bedroom now, changing his shirt after Cas had accidentally pressed the button while Dean was in the shower booth showing him how it works. And the water had been freezing, instantly making the hunter into a very cold and very grumpy drowned rat. Dean could hear the water running now and his mind wandered uncontrollably to the thought of Cas in the shower. Butterflies surged through his abdomen again when Dean considered the possibility of Cas needing help again during the chore, and his heart began to race a little.

 _Get a grip Winchester_ , came the voice in his head. Dean didn’t have time to think about this further however; as Sam’s voice hollered from the lounge.

“Dean! I think your pie’s burning!”


	3. When Flying Through the Sky, Keep Castiel Nearby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of being stuck on this chapter, I'm finished at last! Careful, delicate readers - this is where the smut comes in! It's a little brief and not too explicit, because I SUCK at writing sex, but hey - I tried! I hope you like it!

The team were gathered around a café table at the airport, lazily sipping their 4.30am coffee. No one else seemed to be around. They had declined offers of breakfast - Sam had bought fruit for consumption later and was sticking with just the coffee, Cas was half asleep on Dean’s shoulder, the hunter feeling too nervous to eat despite the attractive pies on sale, and then; there was Gabriel, stuffing his face with golden chocolate chip pancakes dripping in strawberry syrup, earning a series of bitch faces from his tired, grumpy Winchester lover.

“Come on, Sammich; you _know_ you wanna try some,” Gabriel teased, offering a fork to Sam’s lips.

Sam’s exasperated face melted into a childlike half-smile and he relented, leaning forward to eat the piece of pancake, closing his eyes and making appreciative noises upon tasting it.

“Mmm! That is _really_ good, Gabriel.”

Dean groaned and averted his eyes as the couple leaned over and locked syrup-sticky lips, he was feeling crabby and strange enough without being a witness to the PDA between his brother and Cas’s. Dean looked down at the now sleeping fallen angel on his shoulder and slowly, hesitantly, wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him closer and supporting him comfortably. _Yes. This helped a lot._ Physical touch was often a huge comfort to Dean, and although he’d never been that comfortable showing it - especially around dudes - Charlie, his friend-slash-'little sister he never wanted', had helped him discover his clingier, affectionate side, and since then he had actually wanted to cuddle up to Cas every chance he got, even if he wouldn’t admit it to anyone including himself. Cas was so awkward with affection - probably wouldn’t reciprocate any embrace; Dean bitterly remembered that he had learned this first-hand. And anyway, how could he do that without seeming interested in Cas?

Here and now, though, holding him close and listening to his gentle breathing, Dean realized he couldn’t keep fooling himself, and he was indeed, utterly and almost pathetically interested in the fallen seraph. Alas, there was nothing to be done about that – Cas may have been a wavelength of intent once, but he was a wavelength of intent who seemed to like women. And wait – so did Dean himself, right? He still did – well, _maybe_ – and anyway, Dean had ‘friend zoned’ Cas long ago, verbally labelling him as “brother,” when he knew deep down that what he felt for the angel was pretty damn far from familial. The hunter had made his lonely bed - he would just have to lie in it now. Although, he hoped to at least keep Cas nearby once they began sailing through the sky. His stomach was churning just thinking about it. Maybe he should buy some pie after all; to steady his nerves.

Dean’s memory suddenly seemed to clear through the haze of lethargy, and he remembered; he didn’t need to buy any pie; he already had some in his travel bag; the remains of Cas’s experimental cherry pie the night before! Dean recalled the previous evening; he had raced into the kitchen and been pleasantly surprised. The pie was not burnt as Sam seemed to think (well, except for the edges a little), and they had all tasted it together, and found it rather delicious. Dean clapped Cas on the back and congratulated him on his first try at cooking. Though, Dean mentally took a little credit too. Now, casting his mind back to it, Dean tried to focus more on the pie-making success rather than Cas emerging later that night from the washroom in only a towel wrapped low around his hips, the dramatic curve of them sending Dean into almost incoherency - so much that Sam and Gabriel had even noticed the effect it had and exchanged a knowing look between each other…

“Dean?”

Dean’s flashback of the night before screeched to a halt when he noticed the fallen seraph fully awake, blue eyes looking quizzically up at him, his mouth curling into a slow, bashful smile. Dean almost opened his mouth to inquire what Cas looked so happy about before remembering he was still holding him closely without any explanation. He pulled away in a flash, extremely embarrassed. A snort of laughter sounded across the table and Dean immediately glared at an amused Gabriel who only looked back at him incredulously, as if there was something completely obvious that Dean was being too foolish to acknowledge.

_“Passenger call; flight K2Y5 non-stop to Cat Island, Bahamas, is now boarding.”_

Gabriel had been annoyingly impatient in the queue for boarding the plane - threatening to play tricks on the passengers once they got on, Dean was being snappy and on edge, his fear bubbling up inside him, and Cas was pining for the varsity years, complaining about what he used to be; the whole ordeal kept controlled by a poor, tired Sam, taking on the role of an irritated den mother trying to control her pack of unruly children.

Once on the plane and settled in their assigned seats, Cas and Gabriel chatted for the first time in a while, accepted the offered in-flight snack of peanuts (and M&M’s for the archangel), and shared a rare laugh together upon overhearing the Winchesters’ conversation immediately after taking off.

“Try to relax.”

“Try to _shut up_.”

Sam resigned, did as he was told, and following it was the unmistakable sound of Dean humming - Led Zeppelin, it sounded like - a change from the usual Metallica he often relied on to stay calm. Fifteen minutes and a little more hushed conversation later, Sam emerged tall from his seat a few rows in front of the celestial brothers, and walked over to them.

“Hey, Cas. So; obviously Dean isn’t dealing too well with this flying stuff, and he’s driving me crazy. I think he’d feel better with you around. Can you, um, sit with him for a while? Please?”

Sam shot Cas those little puppy dog eyes, the little crinkle in his forehead, looking like a innocent - but still giant - child again. That was always impossible to resist by anyone’s standards, and Sam knew it. Not that Cas needed to resist anyway, he had wanted to check on Dean ever since they took off. Cas nodded in acquiescence, took off his seat belt and began to get up, but his arm was grasped sharply by the former trickster.

“Listen to me, bro. This will help Dean, but you’ve gotta say it verbatim – word for word. Don’t ask what it means, just do it, Castiel. For old Dean-o’s sake,” Gabriel explained with a serious expression, before whispering the phrase and instructions into his naïve younger brother’s ear.

Sam shot a secretive look at his archangel, and Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows playfully in reply to Sam. The younger Winchester knew exactly what Gabriel’s game was and precisely what he was trying to do. He didn’t even need his old psychic powers to know what Gabriel was thinking, and cheesily winked back at him in confirmation as Cas raised from his seat and walked down the plane aisle.

Cas approached a slightly wide-eyed Dean, clinging to the airplane seat arms with already white knuckles, two empty glasses once containing whisky in front of him. When the hunter’s eyes fell upon the former angel before him, he released his grip on the seat a little, his breathing slowing, already feeling somewhat better – there was something about Cas that brought it out in him.

Cas plonked himself clumsily down into Sam’s seat, staring over at the green-eyed hunter.

“Dean? Are you all right?”

“No, Captain Obvious, I’m not!”

Cas was used to Dean’s snarky defence mechanism by now, and simply frowned at his response, shaking his head, understanding his fear and discomfort, and attempted to try again.  
  
“Dean, do you need-” The question was interrupted when the plane suddenly shook and vibrated violently in turbulence, and Dean instinctively grabbed Cas’s arm tightly, his expression turning to one of pure fear.

“Oh c’mon – that can’t be normal!”

“It is undoubtedly normal, Dean. Turbulent flow is caused by motions of matter in the stellar atmosphere, and in windy conditions, a vehicle of transit is buffeted by the-“

That was when Dean’s soft lips firmly locked onto the fallen angel’s own, and Cas’s remaining educational words were swallowed back down in panic, his body reacting in a way he had never felt as he returned the kiss; feeling a quick thumping in his chest, a tingling sensation, a somehow pleasant kind of fluttering nausea in his abdomen. It felt strange and wonderful to be human at this moment, and Cas didn’t know what any of it meant.

Meanwhile, Dean’s train of thought that led him to this decision was partly fear that he could die up here, the turbulence pushing his panic to the edge, and he didn’t want to go without kissing Cas just once first, and threw caution to the wind, quite literally. Now, he felt on fire in the best possible way, the fear of the flight almost gone from his mind – only able to focus on Cas’s perfect mouth and the fact that the former angel was kissing him back, which made his heart leap with happiness and excitement. Eventually, resisting the urge to get more passionate, Dean pulled back, instantly panicking at the awkward atmosphere that followed, almost demanding an explanation. He forced out a smirk, licking his lips.

“ _That_ got you to shut up, Cas.”

Cas frowned again, his jaw clenched, but deep down he knew that Dean’s action had meant more than an attempt to silence him. Much, much more. After a minute or so, with Dean fidgeting with his hands and the fallen angel rigidly just sitting there, unmoving, Gabriel’s advice came screaming back into Cas’s mind, and he decided to take it, even though he had no idea what it meant. But Gabriel assured him that Dean would know and take the lead, and Cas would do anything to help the elder Winchester right now.

“Dean, there is something I can offer you – it will slightly lessen the anxiety and tension you are suffering from due to this method of travel. But in order to give it to you, you must accompany me into that small restroom over there.”

Dean glanced back to the airplane cabin door which was currently vacant, and raised his eyebrows at the naïve, now-human angel. Before he could ask Cas to elaborate, or at least, say anything about his thoughts on the unexpected kiss, the blue-eyed man got up and headed down the aisle, closing the cabin door behind him. Dean’s curiosity got the better of him – _how could it not?_ – and he leapt up and followed, trying hard to stay cool during the short walk, racking his brain frantically as to what Cas had in mind. _Drugs? Liquor? Some kind of ritual or trick he learned as an angel?_

Entering the small cubicle, Dean’s personal space immediately ceased to exist, the former angel now a few short inches away. Despite the spontaneous kiss before, Dean still felt uncomfortable being this close – mainly due to nerves and the fear that touching Cas at this proximity would lead to his total loss of self-control, which was already wearing extremely thin after what had happened not five minutes earlier.

“So, uh, what’s your remedy, Tony Montana? You got a collection of hard drugs lacing your jacket? That’s one thing the trenchcoat would’ve been good for,” he chuckled, babbling quickly to control his nerves.

Cas furrowed his brow and tilted his head in that familiar, confused angel way, somehow making Dean more relaxed, reminding him that this was still his long-time friend, seraph or human, kiss or no kiss. He was still just Cas. Cas who was almost pressing against him, however…

Cas shook his head slowly. “No, Dean. I don’t possess any mind-altering substances.”

Cas paused, remembering what Gabriel had told him. _Right. Verbatim._

“I’ve been led to believe that a ‘physical release,’ will help to steady your emotionally compromised state of mind, Dean. If you will kindly teach me how, I’d be happy to do so.” The fallen angel then forced an obvious and cheesy wink, feeling ridiculous; but it had been Gabriel’s apparently fool-proof prescription. _Possibly another cruel trick in disguise, he began to suspect._

Cas’s stomach made a strange, anxious turn seeing the expression of complete speechlessness and almost horror on the hunter’s face. Remembering what happened last time Dean panicked during the turbulence, Cas’s immediate thought was to mimic the same action as before; and he closed the small gap between them, gently pressing their lips together again - this time awkwardly placing his hands on the taller man’s waist - and Dean quickly succumbed, both men sinking into it, becoming more heated and passionate. Cas’s new, human urges then led him to slam the hunter into the door of the cubicle, pressing tightly against him and slipping his tongue into the warmth of Dean’s mouth and trailing a hand down his broad, firm chest. Dean felt his tummy fluttering more than ever, metaphorical butterflies beating their wings furiously as his fingers tangled through the former celestial’s black hair, another hand on his lower back, his mind asking him a million annoying questions. _Did Cas want this? Did he feel the same for Dean as Dean felt for him? Was this just another thing Cas didn’t understand? Did he know what a ‘physical release’ even meant? Was Cas enjoying the way he kissed? Were they about to-_

He didn’t finish the final question before Cas pulled away, cheeks and lips pink and flushed, breathing a little faster, looking into Dean’s wide green eyes.

“This is very pleasant. You are wonderfully made, Dean.”

Dean’s cheeks burned hot and he smiled against his will.

“Look, Cas, I don’t know who gave you this advice – well, I have _some_ idea – but this physical thing, I mean; are you sure? It’s the kind of stuff you saw between the, uh, babysitter and the pizza man that time…”

Cas’s eyes widened as he clicked what Dean was talking about. The thought of performing such intimate acts on Dean made him tingle all over, almost making him shiver with anticipation. He had truthfully been thinking only of Dean when he had watched that pornographic film, but never thought such a thing would come to pass, and had subsequently forgotten about it. Until now.

“Ah… I understand.”

Cas then imitated Dean, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, and pressed himself to the hunter once more, this time trailing clumsy kisses along his neck, his hands roaming southerly and swiftly fiddling with Dean’s jeans zipper despite his inexperience, informing Dean in a low, dominant voice next to his ear, “This must happen fast - we don’t have much time.”

That voice. Dean couldn’t take when Cas’s voice was thick with power like that - regardless of whether he had his mojo or not - it never failed to drive him crazy, and a small moan passed his lips. This only seemed to spur Cas on more, and he tugged Dean’s jeans down his hips, and without warning, reached into his boxer briefs and began stroking his already hard cock, fast.

Dean gasped in a breath at the sudden intense sensation, leaning back against the door and clutched Cas’s shirt tightly for support, his legs slightly trembling already. _How was a millennia-old virgin so goddamn good at this?_

“C-Cas..”

The fallen celestial pulled away suddenly, releasing his hold on Dean and looking into his eyes, a little confused again.

“I’m sorry, Dean. Did I do this incorrectly? Allow me to try something else I learned from the babysitter and the pizza man.”

Before the hunter could answer and correct the former angel, Cas licked a single line down his neck, and continued moving lower, lower… then his tongue was doing things Dean had never felt before, teasing him so much he could explode from the intensity of it, and then he was completely engulfed in the heat of the angel’s mouth, involuntarily thrusting his hips forward, grasping Cas’s now extremely dishevelled hair and biting his lip to keep from crying out…

“Oh G-God, Cas!”

Gabriel’s angelic mojo included the ability to hear anything he chose to hear; anytime, anywhere on Earth, Heaven and Hell, although this time it didn’t require much power to eavesdrop on the soft, pleasurable sounds emitting from the small restroom cabin a few rows behind, followed by the unmistakable, audible evidence that Dean had, indeed, finally found that ‘physical release’ he needed, and clearly wanted from Cas for too long now. The archangel smirked mischievously, and rubbed his palms against one another in success.

“Damn, I love it when a plan comes together.”

Sam rolled his eyes and bitch faced, but couldn’t hide the smile upon his lips.

“Gabriel, you’re awful.”

“Oh, please. I’m just a humble matchmaker. I bet you’re secretly proud of me right now, aren’t you Sam? C’mon, admit it.”

Sam finally let out a laugh and raised his glass of champagne, while his angel lover did the same. They clinked the glasses together, downed the liquor, and in unison they both sat back, sighing in relief that the overwhelming tension between their brothers had, at last, reached breaking point.

_“Finally.”_


End file.
